You're the Sun, I'm the Moon
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Saix/Axel oneshot. What happens up on top of the tower one day? in honour of 8/7


Saix/Axel Oneshot: You're the Sun, I'm the Moon

AN: I pulled this one out randomly…XD

"Axel, listen to me! You have been blinded by your friendship with him!" Saix complained to his once best friend. "You know what, Saix. We are friends because…" He couldn't think of WHY they were friends, actually. Saix interrupted him. "You can't be friends if you don't have a heart! And I know you better than anyone here in this damned Organization!" Saix fumed as he readied to call Lunatic.

"What do you know of me now? Huh? You changed when we became Nobodies!" Axel turned away and left, leaving Saix confused. "No, you've changed…Lea…"

-:-

Xemnas paced up and down his office. His patience was thinning. "Saix, Axel has been showing a lack of…confidence… in his later missions. I'm assigning you to a mission with him to find out what is in his way. Understood?" Saix nodded and left. He traveled to the Grey Area, where Axel was waiting to be given his mission for today. "Axel, for today… I am to accompany you on a mission to defeat a giant pureblood heartless. Let us go." He opened a portal to Twilight Town, their destination.

"Okay, so where is this – " Axel never finished his thought, because of a very loud rumble. A gigantic shadow emerged from the ground. " Okay! Heartless in sight!" Axel started to attack this large heartless, whilst Saix was standing, watching. "You know, a little help would be appreciated!" Saix just walked over, summoned Lunatic and got ready.

He turned into berserker mode and defeated the heartless effortlessly. "There, now let's RTC." Axel waited for a moment. "Uh, Saix? I have a better plan. Seeing as we have time on our hands, why don't we go grab some ice cream and head to this really nice spot I know. It will calm you down a whole bunch."

"Oh, alright. Just this once. And don't mention it to anyone. I'll never hear the end of it from Xigbar." Axel nodded "Follow me." The two Nobodies left the battleground, bought ice pops and wound their way to the top of the clock tower.

"You know, this is really nice up here." Saix admitted "Why wasn't I aware of this spot?" Axel chuckled "You never asked! And you are too caught up in the whole Kingdom Hearts stuff." Then Axel thought for a moment. Saix was always the wiser one of the two when they were Sombodies. "Hey, Saix? Uh, I overheard some other members talking about Demyx kissing another member, which wasn't Larxene. They called him gay. I always thought that gay meant happy?"

"Well, it does mean that, but also that a guy likes another guy." Then he thought "Why?" Axel shook his head. "Just curious." Saix looked relieved. "Good, I thought, knowing you, you would want to try something like that." Axel perked up "Could we, you know, try it? No one is here, and no one will ever know." Saix gave in to Axel's pleaing "Alright, but this is just a trial, and no telling anyone, alright?" he held up his little finger. Axel held up his and they locked together.

-:-

Roxas had just finished an extremely hard mission that they had sent him on, and was looking forward to the daily icecream meeting he and Axel shared. Right when he had stepped out, he heard Axel's voice, but he wasn't talking to himself. No, the other voice Roxas heard surprised him. Saix's voice could be heard. Roxas was confused, so he decided to stay and listen, although his non-existent heart told him otherwise.

-:-

"Axel, are you ready for this?" Axel nodded, wanting to know what it felt like to kiss a guy. Sure, he had kissed before, but that was Larxene. This was Saix, the most straight face person he knew.

Saix grabbed Axel's face, brought it to his and pressed his lips against his. It felt warm to Saix, yet chilly to Axel, the Moon and the Sun colliding. While this was happening, Roxas stood there, wide eyed. Saix went to pull away, but Axel pulled the Luna Diviner back into a more passionate kiss. Soon enough, they were fully making out, and making the Key of Destiny puke.

When they heard the tower's bells ring, Saix broke it up, and left without a word. Axel had enjoyed himself, but got sad when Saix left. As soon as Saix was gone, Roxas walked around the corner and sat down. "Hey Axel. Just wanna say that I saw that." Axel's eyes burned crimson with rage and he blushed "You did? Oh. Please don't tell anyone! Saix made me swear I wouldn't tell!"

Now Roxas had Axel where he wanted him "Okay, Axel, I won't tell, IF you do something for me." Axel looked at him. "What?"

"Repeat."

-:-

Me: So, my first oneshot! How is it? Not a lemon in my books, but friendship all the way.

Axel: I cant live with myself now!

Saix: Grow up! And you gave me your consent anyway!

Axel: I'm scarred!

Me: SHUT UP OR YOU SHALL DIE IN THE NEXT ONE SHOT I HAPPEN TO WRITE!


End file.
